No name
by Mia Koji
Summary: Mia and Ryo fan fiction, can't think of a name, if you have an ideal just tell me and i'll put it up, if i like it.


No name 

" Hey!!! Is anyone home? Hello Ryo? You there? Come on answer me!" Yule yelled. They were at the beach and Ryo was just looking at Mia, who had just came out of the beach house. 

" huh? Oh sorry Yule, I was thinking of something, but I am okay, just don't tell anyone that, I did that, or they would worry about me." Ryo said to the ten-year-old boy, who just nodded. 

" Hey, come on Ryo lets go see Mia! I wanna ask her something!" Yule said pulling Ryo behind him, Ryo wasn't really fighting it anyway. 

" HEY MIA!" Yule said happily, he stop right in front of her. She smiled at him and Ryo, who just waved. 

" Um.. You know Yule I am gonna go and check out how Cye and Kento are doing in the water, I'll be right back. Bye!" Ryo said leaving very fast. ' Oh man that was close I could have lost myself there. Dang Ryo try to keep calm.' 

" Yule what's a matter with Ryo? Why did he leave so fast? Doesn't he know that the guys are still sitting at home?" Mia asks getting worried. 

" I am not aloud to say." Yule, who couldn't keep something from Mia to long, he knew he would end up saying something soon. 

" Please Yule, tell me. I want to know what's wrong with him." Mia said giving him a mothering look. 

" Okay, when you came out, he was staring at you, and all, I am not supposed to tell anyone, he said he was just thinking about something." Yule said with his smile. 

" Okay, well I won't tell anyone Yule, I won't even tell him, okay?" Mia asks. 

" Okay to what? What are you two talking about? Is about me?" Ryo ask coming up to them, he pick up Yule and puts him on my shoulder. 

" Hey Ryo! What's up?" Mia asks, she was happy as normal. ' Man he doesn't know that I think he is hot!!' 

" Um.. Nothing, did you say something to her Yule??" Ryo ask knowing the answer would be yes. 

" Um.. Yes I did, I am sorry Ryo, but she wants to know why you were looking at her." Yule said laughing. Ryo was stunned; Mia was choking on her drink. 

" Yule, I didn't ask you that!" Mia said almost coughing on her soda that she just choke on. 

" Huh? Oh that's okay, Mia, I'll tell you later, like tonight, maybe." Ryo said blushing a little. 

" Are you gonna kiss her? Huh Ryo?" Yule said jumping up and down. 

" That's it you are going down!" Ryo said picking him up and throwing him in to the water. Mia started to laugh. Ryo gave her a look. 

" You better not throw me in there too, Ryo or you are gonna be so sorry!" Mia said laughing. 

" Oh yea? Well have fun in the water, Mia!" Ryo said throwing her in too, but she grabbed on to his arms and made him fall into. 

" Ha! Now you're wet too! Never mess with me!" Mia said laughing still holding on to Ryo. 

" You will pay for that! That was my favorite shirt!" Ryo said acting mad. 

" I told you that you would be sorry! So know wildfire is all soaking wets! I am so sorry, NOT!! I am not even done with messing around with you!" Mia said getting out of his arms and start to splash him, Yule joined in too. 

" HEY!! YULIE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ON MY SIDE!" Ryo yelled, he started to splash back at them. 

" Hey you three! Are you done having fun yet? You have been in there for hours and it's time for dinner!" Rowen said standing on shore, trying not to get wet. 

"Yea, we'll coming." Ryo said. They started to leave, Mia came up to Ryo and whispered something in his ear, he only nodded. 

After Dinner. 

" Hey, Ryo come on and tell me why you were looking at me. You said after dinner." Mia said to Ryo who had just came out of the shower. They both had gotten changed, Mia had on a long red sundress, and Ryo had on a sleeve less short and blue pants. 

" Fine come on lets go for a walk, I'll tell you than" Ryo said putting on his shoes, Mia was putting on her sandals. 

Few minutes later. 

" Okay, now tell me! I want to know now! Please Ryo!" Mia said walking faster to catch up to him. 

" Okay, I was looking at you! Than I just started to think about you, that's all." Ryo said not even looking at her. 

" What were you thinking about me..Um about?" Mia asks hoping it was the right answer. 

" Um I guess I like you a lot and I wanted to ask you out." Ryo replied. 

" Why didn't you ask? I would love to go out with you, cause I like you too" Mia said grabbing his arm so that he could see her face. 

" Okay, would you go out with me?" Ryo ask, Mia just kissed him really hard on the lips. 

" Yes" Mia said kissing him even harder 


End file.
